Technicalities
by EleKat
Summary: What if, the reason that Shelby told Will she can't have anymore kids is because of complications when she had one which had made her have the surgeries etc... now, Beth is in McKinley high school and she meet Katrina Ström, a new girl. When Katrina finds out something she had never been told, what will happen to the girl and the people around her? (slight AU I suppose?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Glee Fanfic. After the insistence of my friend I posted it (I hadn't originally planned on posting it) Some characters might be OOC because I have never been very good at keeping them in character**

**I do not own Glee**

Beth walked the halls of her new school. William McKinley High School. She had lived in New York for most of her life, so she didn't understand why her mother wanted to move here and work at a high school.

Apparently, her older sister Rachel had gone to school here.

As she walked down the hallways she noticed lots of people. All wearing different types of clothing and things like that. And of course, she saw the cheerleaders and football players. She wasn't into those types of things, she had one ambition. That was to become a singer.

Of course, it could have been the fact that her sister was on Broadway, or what her mother was an amazing singer.

She was going to be in glee club this year, of course there had been no glee club for a long time but she planned on fixing that.

Her first class of the day was social studies. She walked in a second before the bell rang and looked around, noticing the only seat left was beside a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. In front of her sat an ipad along with a note book and a fountain pen.

"Hi, I'm Beth." She said automatically holding her hand out. That was what Rachel had said to do, make friends.

The brown haired girl only stared at her though, saying nothing. She hesitantly held out her hand and shook Beths. Beth was confused, why didn't she respond? Maybe she was deaf.

The two turned to the front as their teacher went to the front of the class.

"Hello, I am Mr. Conner and I will be your teacher for the year." He said. Beth noticed the girl beside her was silent and staring at their teacher in concentration as though she was trying to use her mind to blow him up.

Throughout the whole class she was quiet, and finally when the bell rang stood up and quickly got out of there.

Beth wondered about the girl the whole day until lunch where she went into her mothers classroom. Her mom, Shelby Corcoran was the new co-leader of the glee club along with the drama teacher (filled in of course, the actual teacher was on maternity leave)

"Hi mom." Beth said as she walked in.

"Hi Sweetie." Shelby said as she smiled at her daughter. "How has your day been so far?" she asked as Beth sat down on a seat beside her.

"Okay I guess, I haven't really met anyone yet. Most people seem to have friends." Sighed Beth.

"Don't worry, you'll have friends soon. Everyone will realize how wonderful you are and want to be your friend right away." Shelby said with a smile. Beth shrugged.

"Well, there was one girl but I think she is deaf."

"Don't worry, you can still become friends with her." Shelby said and hugged her daughter.

Last class of the day for Beth was drama with her mom. And as she took a seat in the circle of chairs, she noticed the girl from the beginning of the day.

She walked in with a blonde boy who had on round, Harry Potter glasses. For the first time in the day, Beth got to see what she looked like not behind a desk, and was shocked to see how pretty she was.

The girl was thin, wearing a white floral dress that went to her knees and that had a neckline made of mesh with a black thin belt around her waist. She was wearing black flats with it, and her hair was held back with a pink headband. Her hair was down do her hips, and was slightly curly.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and wore the ground glasses. He had on a button down blue shirt and black jeans along with skate shoes.

"Hello class, I am your teacher Miss. Corcoran." Beth's mom said as she made her way to the spot in the circle where there was no chair. She looked around and smiled at all the nervous faces. "I thought, that for today we could go around the room and say who we are. Why don't you start, Beth?" she asked.

Beth nodded and looked around the circle, "I am Beth Corcoran, and one day I am going to be a singer." She said with a smile. Shelby nodded and motioned for this to go around the circle.

"I'm Jeremy Fisher and I like video games."

"I'm Jordana Peridot and I want to be a cheerleader."

This went on for a bit, till they got to the girl that Beth was most curious about.

"This is Katrina-" the blonde boy was cut off by Shelby.

"I'm sorry..."

"Patrik." He said with a charming smile.

"Patrik, but it is Katrina's turn to speak." Shelby said.

"Sorry ma'am," Shelby noticed he had an accent, but didn't know what kind, "but Katrina doesn't speak nor does she understand English." He explained.

"Oh! I was never told this." Shelby said as she looked over at Katrina. Katrina shrunk back in her chair as everyone stared at her. Beth felt bad for her.

"As I was saying, this is Katrina Ström, pronounced Sst – roh – mm, and she liked music. I am Patrik Ström and I like to play guitar." He finished with a smile.

Beth didn't pay attention for the rest of the class.

At the end of the class, as everyone was leaving (and Beth was putting away chairs) she heard her mom call over Patrik and Katrina.

"When did you both move here?" She asked.

"About a month ago, I took English in school but Katrina didn't, that is why I can speak it." He explained.

"How old are you both?" she asked.

"Katrina is fifteen, but she is a freshman due to the fact that she can't speak English. I'm Sophomore, but I am also sixteen." He said. Katrina nodded though she did not understand.

"Does Katrina know any English?" Shelby asked as she looked at the brown haired girl.

"No, she doesn't. Of course, she will learn." Patrik said. Shelby nodded.

"I can help her out," Beth offered, "I noticed we are in a few of the same classes." She added.

"Thank you, it will be good to have a friend for Katrina. Thank you Beth." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Beth said as she smiled at Katrina. Katrina pulled out her ipad and typed something before turning it around to show Beth. It was a translator.

_Hello, I'm Katrina. _She wrote.

"If you have an ipad you can communicate with her through translator." Patrik explained. Beth nodded and grabbed her ipad and quickly downloaded one.

"Has Katrina been in these types of classes before? Acting ones?" Shelby asked.

"I think so. Katrina and I did not go to the same school in Stockholm." Patrik said. Shelby nodded, "She dances. And sings." Explained Patrik.

"Well, if you both need anything just come to me." Shelby said.

"Thank you." Patrik said.

"_Hej, jag heter Beth_." Beth wrote. Katrina smiled at her.

"_Dags att gå Katrina._" Patrik said to her.

"_Hejdå._" Katrina said.

"Goodbye, and thank you." Said Patrik before he and Katrina left.

**Translations at the bottom of the chapter (the translations are done by Linneagb)**

**_Hej, jag heter Beth _= Hi, my name is Beth**

**_Dags att gå Katrina. _= Time to go Katrina**

**Hejdå = Goodbye**

**Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Katrina doesn't understand English sometimes some of the chapters or parts of them will be from her point of view.**

A few weeks later Katrina and Beth were best friends, and mostly communicated through translator. Katrina had learnt simple things, such as "May I go to the bathroom, please." "Hello" and "goodbye". Also, she had learn how to say "I don't understand".

"Beth, we need two more people if we want Glee club to work." Shelby said to her daughter on the way to school.

"But, it has to work!" Beth said terrified that it wouldn't. She wanted to be a singer, and nothing would get in her way.

"We need to find more people then." Shelby said with a sigh. Once the two got to school, earlier than most so the school was almost empty, they were walking down the hallway when they heard a piano. "Who would be here this early?" she asked herself.

Beth and Shelby walked towards the choir room, and when they looked in were shocked to see Katrina and Patrik.

"_Är du klar Katrina?_"

**Katrina POV**

"_Yes_." I responded and looked up at Patrik.

Patrik was the finest older by a year cousin I could ever have. That, and the fact that we could finally go to the same school is amazing too. Previously, I went to an all-girls school and he went to an all-boys school.

"_Byssan lull -__ boil the full kettle,_

_three wanderers are coming down the road._

_The first one is limping,_

_the second one is blind,_

_the third one doesn't say anything_." I sang as my fingers drifted over the keys of the piano.

Vyssan lull was a lullaby I listened to regularly when I was a child. It was my favorite song in my language to sing. Otherwise, I listening to English music. Though I never fully understood it

"_Byssan lull - boil the full kettle,_

_in the sky three stars are wandering._

_The first one is so white,_

_the second one is so red,_

_the third one is the yellow moon._" Sang Patrik. I loved his voice, he was terrific at singing. I was the higher voice, he was the lower. It just worked.

"_Byssan lull - boil the full kettle,_

_three winds are blowing at sea. _

_One the great ocean,_

_on the little Skagerrak,_

_and far up on the gulf of Bothnia._

_Byssan lull - boil the full kettle,_

_three sailing ships are sailing here. _

_The first one is a barque,_

_the second one is a brig,_

_the third one has ragged sails._" We sang together. My voice was higher, and I heard it over Patriks. I always despised that, how I was higher than him. It was pretty, I had to admit. But sometimes, just sometimes, I wished I could match his voice.

"_Byssan lull - boil the full kettle,_

_the treasure chest has three figures. _

_The first one is our faith_

_the second one is hope,_

_the third one is the red love._" Patrik sang.

"_Byssan lull - boil the full kettle,_

_there are three good things. _

_The first one is God our Father,_

_the second is his Son,_

_the third one is the mild Virgin Mary_." I sang the final verse and let the music fade out. We had gotten here early, our home doesn't have a piano but we love singing together.

All of the sudden, I heard clapping from behind us and I looked to see Beth and Miss. Corcoran. I looked down blushing. I hated singing in front of people.

Miss. Corcoran said something in English to Patrik, though she was looking at me. I looked over at Patrik to see what it was, but he was talking back. Of course, in the language I couldn't comprehend.

I looked over at Beth to see her typing on her ipad so I pulled mine out just in case.

"_You were really good, Katrina. You never said you could sing._" Beth typed. I started typing back but thinking about how I would say it.

"_Well, I never believe the fact that I have the ability to sing was relevant. Is it?_" I asked her. I watched as she was typing back.

"_We have a club for people who can sing you should join. You can make more friends._" Beth said with a smile. I was about to type something back when she started typing again, "_Please Kat? We need two more people. You and Patrik! Please?"_

"_Okay."_ I typed and showed it to her. Patrik looked over and said something in English. Miss. Corcoran smiled at us.

**Är du klar Katrina? = Are you ready Katrina?**

**I do not own Glee nor the song Vyssan lull.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katrina POV**

School here was hard. Every day since people have figured out I don't speak English, they have been throwing notes at my back. Of course, at first I didn't know what they said. That was, until they started sending me ones in my language. Badly written and from google translate probably, but still hurtful.

Of course, most were wondering why I was here. Asking if the police were after me. Then others were worse. Calling me mean names. I don't understand, how can people be so quick to judge? They don't know me.

My class before drama was Gym.

Gym here didn't have a dress code. So, my outfit consisted of yoga pant shorts (they went mid thigh) and a pink tank top. Of course, this got glares thrown at me. I was quite pale, and I guess in their eyes pretty?

I never found myself pretty, and wished I looked like Beth. I had always noticed she never looked like her mother, but just assumed it was for the same reason I didn't look like my father. She was adopted, or had a father she didn't know about. I had a mother I didn't know about.

We were playing football (not the American kind) and I had my back to the ball. Of course, that didn't last long because soon I felt it hit the back of my head. Hard.

I instantly felt a headache and looked around to see the others laughing at me. I tried to ignore it and focus on the game. Except, I was hit once again.

Finally the class ended and I went and changed into my black dress. My idea to walk to drama in one piece was ruined though, as when I was walking through the hallway I saw something coming towards me, and a second later I was slapped in the face with something extremely cold and wet.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground which was covered in what I had been covered in. A slushie.

The English boy said something in a hurtful tone then walked away laughing. Everyone was laughing. I turned around and ran from the room, and down the hallway towards the drama room. Instead of going in though, I went into the bathrooms and hid in a stall.

I slid onto the ground and started to cry. I didn't know what I was crying about. Maybe it was about the pain in my skull, or maybe it was about the cold ice drink that was probably staining my face and hair.

I heard someone enter the room and watched and red, sparkly heels walked over to the mirror. I tried to stop crying but I felt like I couldn't.

"Hello?" I heard someone say. It was a greeting. One of the only words I knew. I hated this, the fact that I didn't understand. That nobody understood. I wanted to go home, back to Stolkholm. The girl said something else, and as she walked out of the room I tried to slowly let go of a breath only to let a sob out. She said something again, and her shoes appeared again. I tried to calm my breathing again. She left.

I started crying and pulled my knees up to my chest. I placed my head between my knees as I cried as though to stop them. I hadn't closed the door to the stall properly so the girl could have come in. Thankfully, she wasn't that smart.

Or, so I thought. Because as I let another cry come out of my body I heard someone else.

"Hello?" I recognized the voice, but in my state couldn't place it. I tried to calm myself as I did with the other girl.

The shoes this person was wearing was black flats. She was also wearing black pants. Huh, I guess she felt like it was a good day to wear black too.

I tried to let go of the breath I was holding so I could breathe, only to let another sob out. I didn't know why I was crying, really. I wanted to stop, but couldn't. I slapped my hands over my mouth.

All of the sudden the stall door opened. I looked up to see Miss Corcoran.

"Katrina?" she said in a voice of shock. I looked down ashamed. I guess it seemed like I was skipping her class. She bent down beside me, obviously knowing I wouldn't understand her if she tried to speak in English.

Silently, she helped me stand and walked with me over to the counter with the sinks. She started grabbing paper towel and wetting it, then wiping the cold ice off my face. It felt nice, to have someone helping me. I knew it couldn't last though, I was a big girl.

"_I can do it."_ I tried to say. She looked at me sympathetically. She couldn't understand me.

"I..." I tried to say but couldn't think of the words. What were they? Did I know them? I decided to simply jester at the towel, then my face.

She obviously didn't know what I was trying to say though as she continued to help. I sighed and let her. She seemed to be trying to find the right words to say before pulling out her phone and typing something then handing it to me.

_Do you have a change of clothes? _It read.

I started typing _Gym clothes. That is all. _It said. She nodded before thinking for a second then holding up a finger, telling me to wait here. I nodded, not really wanting to go anywhere.

I stood there looking at the ground. I looked at my backpack that sat at my feet. My aunt and uncle would wonder why my clothes were sticky when I got home. That was what I was thinking about till Miss. Corcoran got back holding sweat pants and a sweater, Beths clothes.

I wanted to tell her I couldn't use Beths clothes that I'd live in mine. But I couldn't, I didn't know how. She had her phone and I had forgotten my ipad at home. So, I simply did as she obviously wanted me to do and went into a stall and changed.

As I suspected, the clothes were big on me. Not too big, but big. I walked out with my dress over my arm before putting it in my bag. Miss. Corcoran put her arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the bathroom and over to the doors to her classroom. She let me go and walked in first.

It felt right with her arm around my shoulder. I didn't know why, she wasn't my mother, she was Beths. So why did it feel right?

**I do not own Glee**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own glee or anything to do with Glee. Thank you to Linneagb for translating the english to Swedish for me !**

Beth sat in the choir room waiting for everyone in glee to come. She was nervous, it would be their first glee practice and she wanted everything to be perfect.

So, she was quite shocked when the next two people in were Katrina and Patrik.

Katrina was in a tight, figure hugging dress today that was dark purple and had on silver heels. She went and sat down beside Beth.

"Hello." She said with a smile before turning to Patrik. Beth felt bad, Katrina hardly knew any English so she didn't know the teasing words that followed her around.

"Katrina, Patrik, what are you both doing here so early?" asked Mr. Schue said as he looked at the two kids who he had never seen at school early before. Beth was wondering this as well, and smiled as her mom walked in.

"My mom drops us off on her way to work." Patrik explained. Katrina looked as though she wanted to say something but didn't, until she turned to Patrik.

"_Patrik på vilket språk ska vi sjunga? Jag kan bara några låtar på engelska._" Beth was always trying to figure out what her friend was saying, but she knew she was never going to figure it out.

"_Engelska._" Patrik responded.

"Does Katrina know anymore English?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at the two. Shelby and Beth were both curious about this too. Did she?

"She now knows how to say the word 'No' and 'Why' but hasn't grasped putting them in the correct concept." Explained Patrik. "She is getting better at understanding, it is hard for her to speak it though. She has always had troubles with language."

"Hi Katrina." Beth decided to invite her friend into the conversation.

"Hello, Beth." Katrina said with a dazzling smile. Beth pointed at the necklace Katrina was wearing. It was a simple gold chain with an infinity symbol and an arrow.

"New?" she asked trying to use simple words for her friend.

"Yes." Katrina nodded and touched her necklace with her left hand.

"Pretty." Beth said. Katrina smiled at her, and Beth realized she didn't understand. "Patrik, tell her, her necklace is pretty." Beth said.

"I'm not a human translator…" Patrik muttered but did as told, "_Katrina, Beth säger att ditt halsband är fint. Ta fram din iPad och använd den till översättning _"

"_Patrik hur ska jag kunna tacka henne? Okej, jag ska. Jag tycker om att du översätter, det är kul_" Patrik didn't respond so Katrina wrote it out.

_Thank you_ she typed and showed it to Beth with a smile. More people started to walk in and Katrina looked at all of them. Jordana smiled at Beth and sat down beside her.

"Hi Bestie!" she said with a huge smile. Jordana had decided she and Beth were best friends on the second day of school. Beth liked having a friend, but she felt bad for Katrina who had no other friends but her and Patrik.

"Patrik," said Jeremy from Drama, "are you and Katrina siblings?"

"No," Patrik said and shook his head. "Katrina is my cousin, her father took her from her mother at a young age. He is in jail now and my parents wanted out of Sweden, so we moved here." He explained.

"So, she is technically an orphan?"

"I… I suppose… In a sense…" Patrik said strugging with words. His parents never told him anything about it, they all tried to ignore the fact for his cousin.

The truth was, as much as Katrina wanted to seem strong (for reasons he didn't know) she was quite fragile.

"Patrik?" Katrina said as she felt his tension.

"_A__g är okej Katrina, det är inget_" He said. Katrina nodded. Beth wished she spoke the language, just so she knew what the two were saying. Finally, when everyone was in the room the doors were closed and they were starting.

"Thank you everyone, for signing up for glee club this year." Mr. Schue said. "Now, I want everyone to get to know each other. So, I want you to find a song that expresses yourself." He explained as he wrote on the white board, _Express yourself_. "This is the project for this week."

Everyone started talking at once as they left the room. Katrina grabbed onto Patriks arm as they were leaving so she wouldn't get swept away.

"Patrik, can I please speak to you and Katrina?" Mr. Schuester asked. Patrik nodded and walked over to him. Shelby sat down with them and Beth left the room hesitantly after her mother gave her a look. "Will Katrina be able to do this?"

"Katrina, yes or no?" Patrik looked at her.

"Yes?" Katrina said in confusion as she looked around with large eyes.

"Does she understand?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I don't know, she is good at figuring things out though. She is quite smart." Both adults nodded. Katrina stared down at her silver shoes and hit the heels together.

"Good luck." He said. Patrik nodded and walked out of the room, Katrina following at his heels.

**Patrik, vilket språk ska vi sjunga, jag bara kände några låtar på engelska- actually- Patrik på vilket språk ska vi sjunga? Jag kan bara några låtar på engelska = Patrik, what language do we sing in? I only know a few songs in English.**

**Engelska = English**

** Katrina, Beth säger att ditt halsband är fint. Ta fram din iPad och använd den till översättning = Katrina, Beth says your necklace is pretty. Please take out your ipad and use that for translation please.**

**Patrik hur ska jag kunna tacka henne? Okej, jag ska. Jag tycker om att du översätter, det är kul. = Patrik, how do I thank her? And fine, I will. I like you translating though, it is fun.**

**Jag är okej Katrina, det är inget= I'm okay Katrina. It's nothing.**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katrina POV**

Of course, going through my old folders probably was not the best idea considering the fact that they held things nobody ever usually wanted me to see. Of course, was I supposed to listen to those who told me what to do when they didn't even know that to do themselves?

Nobody mentioned my father after the incident. I'm sure they either forgot or wanted to spare my feelings. I'm not a child though, they just ignored that fact and thought of me as one.

Opening different folders, I pulled out different things. It was like a shrine to me. It was weird. I guess they didn't need as much for Patrik though, he has both parents.

I finally find what I was looking for, Hospital records. Records of the hospital are usually private, but I know, or well knew my dad. He would keep these. They would have been hidden before though.

I opened the folder I needed. I felt something when I was around Beth and Miss Corcoran. I needed to find out if my suspicions were true.

Of course, my suspicions was that Miss Corcoran was my aunt of some decent. So when I opened the folder to my birth record I was shocked. Everything was printed in English, something I couldn't read. So, I just searched for familiar names.

_**Katrina Laurel Ström **_I recognized my name immediately, what shocked me was the names that came next. Beside my dads name, _**Hans Patrik Ström **_was my moms name. _**Shelby Skyler Corcoran **_I was shocked. My teacher. Beths mom. My mom? What?

"_Katrina!"_ my aunt yelled up the stairs. Quickly, I place the sheet neatly in my backpack inside a book and put everything back.

"_Yes, Auntie?_" I called back.

"_Dinner is ready, are you hungry?_" she called back.

"_No, I am just going to go into my room. I don't feel well._" I said and quickly walked to my room. Patrik gave me a weird look as I passed him but I ignored it and shut my bedroom door quickly.

I ran over to my laptop and turned it on. My room was much bigger than I was used to, with a bay window that I could see the road in front of our house from. So, that was where I sat with my laptop on my lap.

I quickly loaded facebook and went to Beths profile. Most pictures were of her and Miss. Corcoran. I then noticed the similarities between me and her. We had the same face, the same hair, the same eyes. The only thing I got from my father was the fact that I'm short.

I needed to tell Beth, but how?

**Three months later**

Understanding most of the English around me was easier, trying to speak it was horrible.

"I not stay." I said to Beth one day at lunch. She, Jordana and I sat in the drama room for lunch. Jordana was home sick, and I was trying to explain to Beth that I was going back to Sweden for Christmas.

"You're moving?" she guessed.

"No no, yes… no." I said as I tried to figure this out.

"Hey girls." Her mom said and walked into the room.

"Mom help me with this guessing game that Kat has set up. She is not staying somewhere." Beth explained. Miss. Corcoran sat down on the ground next to us.

"I go… Sweden." I say. That she will understand.

"You're moving back to Sweden!?" Beth exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled trying to calm her down. "I go Sweden… break?" I tried again. "Right word?" I asked.

"Oh, you're going for Christmas?" Beth said. I nodded. "When are you coming back, after Christmas?" she asked. I sighed in annoyance. How was I supposed to explain when I heard the words she said, but didn't understand?

"Don't know." I said with a shrug as I watched Beth eat her sandwich. I grabbed my language arts book.

"Kat, when do you eat?" Beth asked. That I understood. It was the question I was asked often at home and at school.

"Home." I said with a shrug. Nobody ever questioned it. She nodded, believing it.

Language arts was something I was brilliant at in Sweden. Here? Not so much. My teacher wasn't very nice and often made fun of the fact I couldn't read or speak well in English.

Beth then said something. I wasn't concentrating enough though and only heard _mom _and _dad_. Well, this wasn't good. Of course I wasn't going to see my mother, she was here. Beth didn't know that though…

"Huh?" I said as I looked at her.

"Umm… see your mom and dad in Sweden?" she said. I guess she was worried I didn't understand.

"No. Maybe father." I said with a shrug. She nodded and looked down at the novel I was supposed to be reading for English. It was for a novel study. Of course, I couldn't read it (it was in English) but I planned on picking up one in Sweden.

"Why not your mom?" Beth said as Miss. Corcoran went to her desk. Apparently, the teacher was getting off Maternity leave soon so she wouldn't be the teacher anymore. Only part time to help with glee club. I didn't take double drama though so I wouldn't have it next semester.

"Um… don't know." I said. I didn't know how to fraise it. How was I to tell her that I, Katrina Laurel Ström was the daughter of her mom, Shelby Skyler Corcoran?

"Okay." Beth said with a shrug.

I nodded and looked back down at the worn cover of my book. It was half blue half a weird yellow beige colour.

"What class do you have next term?" Beth said. I knew she meant next semester. She always called it term though. I really had no clue why.

"Art." I said. She nodded.

"You didn't take double drama?" she asked again.

"No. Too much... What word…" I couldn't think of the word. What was it? I motioned from my mouth.

"Speaking?" Beth said in amusement as she chucked.

"Yes." Nodding, I placed my books in my backpack. Just as I do up the zipper the bell rings. We quickly head off for socials.

I tried to pay attention in class. But to be honest, I didn't care about the presidents or whatever they were talking about. I drew in my notebook and fretted over this. I didn't want to go to Sweden. Yes, it was much nicer considering I spoke the language but I liked it here but. Not as many memories. Of course, if the slushies stopped that would be even better.

I suddenly realized Beth needed to find out soon. I had kept the birth certificate with me for the past couple of months.

I sighed, and slightly pulled it out.

"Beth, I go quick. Patrik wait." I said. She nodded knowing what I meant.

When the bell rang I stood quickly and _accidently _dropped it on my seat. I walked out of the class and went to Patriks locker. I didn't want to be there for her reaction. I already knew one thing as I looked down the hallway and saw her face. She saw. And she wasn't happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katrina POV**

Christmas was in Sweden. Of course, everyone asked about school. Patrik and I didn't talk much about it. I didn't want to talk about it, and he knew that. Patrik always knew.

It was good and I was happy (if I put the Beth problem out of my mind, if it was there I felt horrible for actually revealing the secret) but I missed America. I missed all the smells and sights. I even missed school, no matter how weird it sounded.

The day before we left though was the bad day. It was the day I had to go visit my father. The drive to the jail was nerve wracking and the silence didn't help.

I was dressed in a grey, form fitting top and black skinny jeans. My boots were heeled and leather.

We walked inside and towards the reception.

"_We're here to see Hans Ström._" My aunt said.

"_Names_" said with warden. I tapped my foot nervously.

"_Erica Ström and Katrina Ström._" She said. He nodded and motioned for us to go forward.

After a few more checks we were finally allowed in. I was the only one going in though.

I went and sat down at the table. It was cold. I was cold. I wished I wore warmer clothing.

The door opened and he walked in.

My father was handsome. He was tall, with blue eyes, tan skin and blonde hair. I knew not to have looks deceive personality though. I knew how he was, even if only our family did.

"_Katrina. I didn't think you'd come_." He said with a tight smile and sat across from me.

"_Of course_." I said with a small nod.

"_How is life in America_?" he asked.

"_Wonderful, extraordinary. I love it_." I responded. He nodded and we sat in silence. I refused to look up and stared down at the metal table.

"_Katrina, have you been doing well in your studies_?" he asked.

"_Yes, father_." I lied through my teeth. I was doing horribly, not failing but still horrible. I couldn't grasp the concept of things in English even if I had learnt them in Swedish already.

"_Good. I expect nothing less. So when I get out and you come back here, you'll be getting straight A's_?" he said. My head shot up and he shot me an irritating smirk.

"_You're getting out_?" I asked. He nodded.

"_Well, not yet of course, soon though. I promise my sweet._" He brought his hand out and cupped my cheek but I quickly swatted his hand away.

"_I am leaving. Goodbye father._" I said before walking to the door. The guard let me out.

"_You weren't in there very long._" My aunt observed.

"_I don't want to be here. Can we go home please_?" I asked. She nodded and led me out.

* * *

The first day of school back from holidays was the new semester. No more drama. Miss. Corcoran wasn't going to be here anymore, the other teacher was back. She was only going to be here sometimes.

I opened my locker and a piece of paper caught my attention I grabbed it.

I stared at the birth certificate in shock, I had not planned to find it in my locker. I suppose that is good though, that way I can hide it back where I found it.

I grabbed the things I needed for my art class (my sketch book, pencils and stuff, all presents from my grandmother) and placed them in my new backpack (union flag. I thought it was cute so my aunt got it for me. My old bag was falling apart). I closed my locker and turned around. Only to see a girl with long, black hair and side bangs staring at me. Her green eyes were piercing. I was glad I wasn't wearing heels today, cause our heights match. We are both short.

"Hi! I'm Michelle!" she said with a happy smile and held out her pale hand. I shook it with my equally pale one. At least I wasn't the only short, pale kid here.

"Katrina..." I said. My accent was heavy but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm new, I just moved here." Michelle said with a huge smile

"Are you sure you want to talk to her?" I heard someone say. I looked around Michelle to see one of the cheerleaders named Rose. She was in glee but was always glaring at me,

"Why wouldn't I?" Michelle asked innocently.

"She is foreign you know. Not from here." Rose said.

"So? I'm not either." Michelle shot back.

"She is from… Europe…" Rose said as though it was something to be horrified about. I looked between the two, not knowing what to think and not speaking.

"So? Europe is awesome!" Michelle said with a smile.

"She speaks a different language!" Rose said. She was starting to annoy me. Lots of people didn't speak English, why did it matter? Of course, Michelle shocked me.

"I do too." She said and said something in sign language.

"She can hardly speak English!" was Rose's last try. I could tell.

"I'll help her learn." Michelle said with a shrug. Rose huffed in annoyance before walking off.

"Thank you." I said with Michelle with a small smile.

"No problem! So, where are you from?" Michelle asked as she went to the locker undermine and opened it.

"Sweden." I answered. "Where from?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"New York. I used to live there with my dad, but he decided he wanted to live somewhere smaller so we moved here." She shrugged. I nodded. "What class do you have?" she asked.

"Art." I said.

"Same here, want to walk there with me? I don't really have any friends…" she trailed off and I smiled at her.

"Yes. I friend." I said with a smile.

"Okay!" she said instantly hyped up again and started pulling me down the hallway. I sped up my walking to match hers.

"How old are you?" she asked me with a smile.

"Umm..." I didn't know how to say it.

"Can you write the number?" she asked empathetically.

"Yes." I said. We both laughed as we walked into the room. We sat down at two desks.

The desks were put into groups of four, and six. We sat down at one of the groups of four. More and more kids started to file in.

There were three left over seats, ironically the ones beside Michelle and I. I stared down at my book. I knew I would see Beth next period and I wasn't looking forward to it.

All of the sudden, someone said something. It sounded like English but the accent was too hard for me to hear through as bad as that sounded. I looked up to see a girl standing there. She had darker skin and straight black hair. She was wearing a red sweater and jeans.

"Of course." Michelle said with a huge smile, "I'm Michelle."

"Jaya." The girl said and looked over at me.

"Katrina," I said as the teacher started to talk.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Michelle is a character from my good friend JoMiSm's stories, go check them out!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Katrina sat down in her usual seat in socials.

"You can all choose new seats tomorrow." Their teacher said from the front. Katrina looked over at Beth.

"Hello." She said with a smile. Beth did not smile back though.

"Katrina, I am mad at you. And I don't think seeing you at glee club is going to be good. So, please quit. I know you don't even want to be in it." Beth stated.

Katrina shrugged, "okay." She said and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom. Her face showed that she didn't care, and her eyes had a flicker of hurt, but otherwise the usual passiveness.

The class went by slowly, and each time the clock ticked it felt like an eternity. Once the bell rang Katrina walked out of the classroom and towards her English room.

Once she walked in she walked over to her usual spot, and just as she sat down Michelle appeared with Jaya.

"Katrina! I'm glad you're here!" Michelle said, Jaya nodded. She and Katrina has figured out they both were not going to be able to understand each other till they understood the English language fully, and the others accent better.

"Glad both here." Katrina said with a nodded as she pulled out her things and put them in perfect order on her desk.

"Now," said Mr. Gilmore as he looked out at every. Katrina hated him. He was always mean, "Most of your work was amazing. Others though," he looked at Katrina, "was horrible."

Katrina didn't flinch and Michelle looked at her friend. _Why would Katrina's work be bad_ she wondered?

"Miss. Ston-"

"Ström." Katrina corrected him.

"Don't correct me!" He said as he stared at her, "I don't know whether you are incompetent or just want to irk me. Your writing is sloppy, words horrible, and over half of this looks like it has just come from a translator! This is your last chance, if your next sheet is like this you are being failed!" he yelled as he slammed the sheet down on her desk. Katrina didn't flinch even though Jaya and Michelle, along with the rest of the class, did.

Michelle was horrified. She had only known Katrina for a few hours, but knew she was sweet and didn't understand English very well. Jaya was equally as horrified, but for another reason. She wasn't as bad at English as Katrina but she knew it would be evident also. What if she got yelled at too?

"I don't English." Katrina said with a light hearted shrug.

"You think this is something you can just _shrug off_?" Mr. Gilmore said as his face started to turn red. Everyone except the three started to snicker.

"Yes." Katrina said with a smile.

"Katrina… please stop. You don't want him even angrier…" Michelle tried to warn her friend. She realized though that Katrina either didn't understand so didn't know what she was agreeing to or was completely nuts and wanted this teacher to be mad.

"Katrina Stron-"

"Str_öm_" corrected Katrina.

"You are the most defiant person I have ever met! Were you raised in a barn? A Jail? I don't know and I don't care to find out! One more word from you and you will have detention till you die!" he yelled. Katrina's eyes were wide and she didn't say another thing.

The rest of the class wasn't very eventful. Katrina stayed quiet with a frown on her face and when the bell rang she stood up and waited for Michelle and Jaya to grab their things. It was lunch.

"Where shall we eat?" Jaya asked with a thick, Indian accent.

"Hmm… The cafeteria?" Michelle said and looked over at Katrina. Katrina was looking down though. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Katrina said. "What class?" Katrina asked as she looked at the two.

"Math." Jaya said.

"Gym, Jaya has Math." Michelle said to Katrina.

"I gym. See you class. I see Patrik. Bye." Katrina said before rushing off.

"Who is Patrik?" Jaya asked Michelle.

"I don't know, common! Lets go find seats!" Michelle grabbed Jaya's hand and pulled her off to get seats in the cafeteria before they were all filled.

"Patrik." Katrina said as she stopped beside him.

"Katrina." Patrik greeted her with a smile as he grabbed stuff out of his locker.

_"Patrik, jag slutar med glee. Säger det till fröken Corcoran och herr Schuester?_" Katrina said.

"Why?" Patrik asked.

"I did not want to be in." Katrina said with a shrug. "Bye Patrik." She said and set off to her locker leaving her confused cousin behind.

Patrik knew he shouldn't leave this till the end of the day when it was actually glee club, so he walked to the music room.

When he walked in he saw Mr Shuester and Miss Corcoran talking. Obviously about the set list.

"Mr Shue, Miss C." Patrik said as he walked in, both turned around.

"Patrik! We haven't seen you since before Christmas, how was Sweden?" Mr Shuester asked.

"Good," Patrik said with a shrug. "It is Sweden. Sweden is Sweden."

"Listen, we were talking about sectionals and since it is so close and Katrina is closest with you, we wanted you both to do a duet." He said, and was about to go on but Patrik put up his hand.

"I have come to talk to you about Katrina, she said to tell you she is quitting glee." Patrik said as felt guilty at the looks of shock on the adult's faces.

"Why?" Miss Corcoran demanded.

"She didn't say." Patrik said, "I know school has been hard though. Maybe she wants to concentrate?" he said.

"We need her though. See if you can get a reason. Please Patrik?" Mr Shuester asked.

"Of course." Patrik said with a nod before walking out and wondering about his cousin's behaviour, and her behaviour over Christmas.

** Patrik, jag slutar med glee. Säger det till fröken Corcoran och herr Schuester? = Patrik, I am quitting glee club. Please tell Miss Corcoran and Mr Shuester.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Katrina!" Michelle said as she ran up to the brown haired girl. It had been a week since Katrina, Michelle and Jaya had met and the three were become best friends (even though Jaya and Katrina had a communication issue) and Katrina was getting used to always having someone calling her name in the morning.

It hurt though that Beth wouldn't talk to her, and Katrina wished she had never told her. Or told her in person.

"Hello." Katrina said with a smile as she closed her locker door.

"You're… taller today." Michelle noticed since they were usually the same height.

"Heels." Katrina said with a shrug as she pointed at her shoes. It was true, the black flat boots she had worn the whole last week had been replaced by ankle boot heels that were black and paired with her grey leggings and white dress from the beginning of the year. Her hair had been pulled to the top of her head in a bun.

"Okay then, well anyways, guess what!" Michelle said with a huge smile.

"Hm?" Katrina said as the two started off to Jaya's locker which was by their English room.

"My dad got me a new Avengers comic yesterday!" Michelle said happily. Katrina smiled and nodded. She had no clue who these… Avengers were but she assumed they were something good.

As they walked they passed Jordana and Beth. Beth ignored the two, but Jordana gave Katrina a confused look. Katrina looked down guiltily then turned her attention to Michelle.

"Where Jaya?" she asked.

"She must not be here yet." Michelle said with a shrug as they waited at Jaya's locker. "I was wondering something Katrina," Michelle said.

"Mhm?" Katrina looked at Michelle.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow after school?" Michelle asked her friend. Katrina smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you know what I am saying?" Michelle asked in amusement. During the past week she had seen Katrina agree and disagree with things she didn't understand all the time, along with smiling and nodding at things she didn't know at all.

"I go house yours." Katrina said.

"Yeah! But 'your' and 'house' need to switch spots." Michelle corrected Katrina helpfully.

"Thank you." Katrina said with a smile. She looked into the English room from her spot. Mr. Gilmore wasn't there though, Miss. Corcoran was. Katrina suddenly didn't feel well. Beth wasn't talking to her so obviously her, their, the mom would be mad at her too?

"Hello, sorry my mom got lost." Jaya said as she rushed to the locker.

"It's okay! Guess what! I got a new Avengers comic!" Michelle said excitedly.

"I have to borrow it later!" Jaya said in awe.

"Of course!" Michelle said.

The two girls had found a mutual interest, comics and Avengers. They assumed Katrina didn't know what they were talking about half the time when they talked about them. Katrina didn't seem to mind though. Michelle felt bad though, she wanted to find something in common with her.

The bell rang and Jaya got all her stuff quickly before they went across the hall to the English class.

All three sat down in their seats. Miss Corcoran looked at Katrina quizzically and Katrina knew why. She quit glee right before sectionals.

"Everyone get your reading out," she said. Everyone did and Katrina pulled hers out but didn't open it as she usually didn't. She had left her other book at home.

So, she pulled out her pen and started to draw in her notebook.

"Katrina, it reading time." Miss Corcoran said as she knelt beside the girls desk.

"Know." Katrina said simply.

"Can you read this?" she asked and pointed at the book on Katrina's desk. Michelle watched from the corner of her eye as she read her comic book. She had never seen one of their teacher actually go up to Katrina and ask if she could read what they were doing.

"No." Katrina said. It was the truth. Michelle had witnessed her attempting to read it once, it didn't work.

"Do you have something you can read?" Miss Corcoran asked. Katrina shook her head. "Bring one tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Yes." Katrina responded. Miss Corcoran stood up and went to the front of the room and to the desk to sort out the lesson plan for the day.

She took a sideways glance at Katrina. Over Christmas, Beth had stated she didn't like Katrina anymore and Shelby was completely confused. Katrina was nice and there was something familiar about her but she didn't know why the two weren't friends anymore.

Of course, she also noticed the girl had made two new friends. But that was no excuse, what had happened between the girls?

* * *

"Katrina!" Patrik yelled as he jogged around people in the hallway and over to his cousin. Katrina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Patrik?" she said.

"I got you a present?" Patrik said. Katrina nodded, not knowing why he was speaking in English.

"Why?" she asked in confusion. "Not birthday."

"Well, I didn't give you anything on your birthday because I forgot it in my locker. So I decided to give it to you now." He said and gave Katrina the present. Confused, Katrina unwrapped the box which she then opened. Inside was a necklace with her name in an elegant script.

"Thank you." Katrina said with a huge smile as she hugged him.

"You're welcome." Patrik responded as he motioned for her to turn around. She did as he asked and he placed the necklace around her neck.

Katrina smiled at him and hugged him again.

From a distance, at her locker, Beth was watching the two. She felt two emotions. Anger at the girl who was her mother's biological child. She didn't want competition. She was her mothers daughter. But also she missed her. Katrina was one of her first friends. She was so innocent and ignorant to everything around her. What was to become of her when she finally figured it out?

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything from Glee. Michelle is a character from JoMiSm as in Jaya.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you father…" Katrina trailed off.

"Like you? Of course he will! Who wouldn't like you?" Michelle said with a huge smile as the two walked up to the apartment building she lived in. Michelle was excited for her friend to meet her father. She knew that they would get along fine.

Katrina had worn flats for the occasion along with skinny jeans and a black blouse.

"Kat, do you own converse?" Michelle asked as they entered the elevator.

"Converse?" Katrina asked her in confusion.

"You know, these." Michelle said as she stuck out her foot. Katrina shook her head.

"No." she said with a shrug.

"Okay." Michelle said with a shrug knowing the girl had what looked like an expensive fashion sense. Katrina's hair was let down with her insistence, her brown waves were now almost at her tailbone.

Once the elevator got onto their floor, the girls started towards Michelle's apartment was. Katrina looked around, the building was beautiful.

"Dad, we're home!" Michelle called once they got inside. The two girls took off their shoes and coats. Katrina followed Michelle into her living room.

"Hi." Katrina said as she waved at him. He signed something to Michelle.

"He says hi!" Michelle said with a smile. "Dad, this is Katrina. Katrina, this is my dad William."

"Good meet you." Katrina said. He signed something to Michelle but smiled up at Katrina.

"He says it is a pleasure to meet you." Michelle said with a huge smile. Katrina smile at her. "We're going to my dad room, come get me if you need anything!" with that, she hugged her dad then pulled Katrina down the hallway to get bedroom.

Once they got in Katrina was shocked at how much Avengers things Michelle had. She still wasn't completely sure who they were (even though she watch a movie about them), but was starting to assume they were some sort of super Heroes.

"This is my room!" Michelle said with a huge smile as she sat down on her single bed. Katrina looked around. There were lots of vintage posters.

"Like." Katrina said with a smile as she sat down on the desk chair.

"So, what do you want to do?" Michelle asked with a smile. Katrina shrugged as she looked around. "Kat, you've never told me about your family." She said.

Katrina was nervous about this. She had never even told Beth about her father.

"I live Aunt Uncle and Patrik." Katrina said.

"What about your mom and dad?" Michelle asked. Katrina didn't know how to explain this. And even though she had just met Michelle, she trusted her completely.

"Father jail Sweden." Katrina said with a shrug when Michelle gasped. "It okay."

"What about your mom?" Michelle asked.

"Umm…" Katrina had wanted to tell someone. She couldn't tell Patrik, he would get mad at her for snooping and tell his parents. Katrina pulled out her iPad and started to type. Michelle had noticed she did this a lot when she didn't know how to explain something,

Katrina turned her iPad around. _My mother was a surrogate. Basically, my dad got her pregnant so he could have a baby. I read the papers though from the hospital, I found them in my house in a box, apparently she was supposed to be able to have joint custody of me but I guess he must have taken me away. _

"Really, I wish you could meet her." Michelle said sadly. Even though her mom was gone, she was glad she knew her. Michelle missed her mom terribly.

"I have." Katrina said.

"What? When?" Michelle asked in confusion.

"No tell any people." Katrina said as her brown eyes stared into Michelle's green ones. "Promise?"

"I promise." Michelle said.

"Miss Corcoran." Katrina said.

"What? No." Michelle said but as she thought about the sub it made sense. The two looked alike. Same face, same hair, same eyes. The only difference was Katrina's nose and mouth.

"Yes. Say so." Katrina pulled something out of her backpack and handed it to Michelle. It was her birth certificate.

"Oh… my… gosh." Michelle said as she was in shock.

"No tell. Please." Katrina said as she took it back and placed it in her notebook.

"Of course I won't!" Michelle said. Katrina nodded.

"Where you mother?" Katrina asked out of curiosity.

"My mom died a couple years ago…" Michelle trailed off. "There was a fire and… well… she worked at the hospital and stuff happened…"

"I sorry." Katrina said as she hugged her friend. "Michelle." She said. Michelle looked at her with sad eyes. "I friend. Please happy." She said and hugged the younger girl again.

"I'm you're friend too Katrina." Michelle said with a small smile at her friends broken English.

**Katrina POV**

Once I got home I called out, "_I'm home_!" I took off my shoes and coat and placed them by the door.

I walked into the living room and saw my Aunt and Uncle talking to Patrik, their faces had a grave look.

"_What's wrong_?" I asked and sat down in my usual spot, a high back white leather chair.

"_Katrina, there is something we need to tell you_." My Aunt told me. I nodded and looked at her. I had expected her to tell me that they needed my grades to go up, they were putting me in English lessons. I had even expected them to force me back into Glee club!

"_What is it_?" I asked. She had a sad look in her eyes and I felt dread fill me. What was going on?

"_Katrina, your father got out of jail yesterday… he is coming here to live with us_." My uncle said. I felt sick suddenly. No, he couldn't come here. This was my America, not his.

"_No."_ I said and stood up.

"_Katrina, we're so sorry_." My aunt said. I quickly turned and walked out of the room and went up to my bedroom and shut the door. I walked over to my window seat and sat down.

I don't want him here. With him here, everything will turn horrible, I don't want it horrible.

"_No_." I whisper as I look out. It started to rain, and as though the clouds had predicted my emotions, I started to cry.

**I do not own Glee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katrina POV**

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to see him. He was supposed to be in jail and not getting out soon. What had changed?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. _You better be keeping those grades up. You're switching schools when I am there. I don't want you and Patrik in the same school._

I sighed and bit my lip before going to my locker as I entered the school.

I opened it and pulled something out from under my piles of books. Pixie sticks. Of course, this went against my bad food thing but I had to eat them. I felt nervous and this would make me feel better.

I downed a couple (they were small) when I felt sad. I didn't eat much, I never usually was hungry. And this was making me feel sick. I had to do something about it, so I threw out the whole package and quickly went to the bathroom.

I had not expected though, while I was kneeling there throwing up the minimal contents of my stomach, someone to walk into the bathroom. I heard the heels on the tile and tried to stay quiet.

"Hello?" the person said. I didn't move. I felt tears pricking in my eyes as I realized what I was doing, something I had sworn to myself I wouldn't do again.

I thought the person walked out when I heard their shoes click away then silence. I started to cry. Why did my father have to come back? Why did I have to be weak and think that giving up the content of my stomach would make things better? Why did I have to believe being perfect was a good thing?

I could only be strong for so long but I knew I would have to be for longer since my father was coming back.

"Hello?" I heard the person again just as I let out a cry. I tried to silence myself and bit my lip. I hadn't locked the stall door, something I should have done, because I heard it creak open behind me.

"Katrina?" I heard a shocked voice say. I looked up to see Miss Corcoran. Crap. I looked down again knowing I must have looked bad but felt myself start to dry-heave. I started to cry again.

"It's okay sweetie." Miss Corcoran said. I wish she knew it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Her daughter, my sister, wouldn't talk to me and she didn't know why. My father was coming back, I was going to switch schools. And I was most likely going to fail English.

Finally, when I knew I'd be okay I sat up but refused to look at her. She didn't say anything, just helped me stand up and walk over to the sink. I gargled some water before spitting it out and grabbing some paper towel to wipe my face.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Miss Corcoran asked as she leaned against the sinks and looked at me.

"No." I said in a hoarse voice. She nodded.

"Katrina, I don't know what happened between you and Beth, but is there something I should know?" Miss Corcoran asked. I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I don't know." I said quietly. She nodded.

"I'll see you later Katrina. If you still feel sick come find me." She didn't know I made myself sick. I watched as she walked out then looked in the mirror.

"_You're Katrina Ström_." I said to myself. "_You can be strong. Hide the pain. Nobody needs to know. Smile and nod just like father tells you_."

After reapplying my makeup I walk to my locker to see Michelle and Jaya. I smile at them.

"Patrik said you walked to school." Michelle said as she eyed my outfit.

"I did. I want air." I said with a shrug as I opened my locker. Neither girl knew it, but I loved their outfits.

Michelle always wore some type of vintage t-shirt with jeans. So, today she was wearing a black shirt with the captain America symbol on it. I didn't know how I knew what it was, I was spending a lot of time with her though. Maybe her knowledge was rubbing off on me.

She was always wearing a black neff beanie that had a pom pom on top. Today her converse were red. Classic but went with her outfit beautifully.

Jaya usually wore rich colours. Today, it was a deep red wrap shirt with a black sweater and jeans. She kept on her ankle boots that she wore in the snow.

"So you walked?" Michelle asked. I nodded and shrugged. "How were you not… cold?" she asked.

"Deep skin." I said then frowned. That didn't sound right.

"You mean thick skin?" Michelle asked. I nodded and she nodded then smiled. "So, I was thinking that we all could go on a shopping trip together. You know, clothes for you, hair accessories for Jaya and Books for me!" Michelle said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Okay." I said with a smile. She smiled back and I grabbed my things. We had art first period.

We walked into the art room and I was assaulted with the smells of paint and pastel along with paper and pencil shavings. I liked this smell.

It felt nice to just sit here and draw. We had to do a black and white drawing of someone. I didn't know who to do at first but then decided to do a picture of myself from when I was little.

I was almost finished it, when the bell rang. So I put it in the drawer with everyone else's and walked off to my next class.

* * *

Lunch time was a different story. I was having such a good day that I forgot about everything. That was, until I got called to the office.

I wasn't that scared, it was probably just Mr. Gilmore mad that I was using a translator to write my papers.

I was shocked though when I walked into the office and saw my father. I felt dread go through me. He looked up at me with this look in his eyes that was of a psycho. I didn't know what to do.

"Katrina." He said and pulled me in for what would have been perceived by anyone watching as a father daughter bonding hug. I knew it as it was. Horrible.

I didn't move and he let me go. "Thank you. We go home. Goodbye." He said to Principal Figgins. We walked out and I felt people staring at me as we went down the hallway. I saw Beth and caught eye contact with her. Somewhere inside of me, I wanted to yell to her to tell her mother that she was my mother too. I couldn't.

As we walked out, we also passed Michelle and Jaya. I knew they'd want answers. How was I supposed to give them though when I couldn't even formulated the answer for everything in my head?

Finally, just as we were leaving we passed Jeremy and Patrik. Patrik looked at us in shock and he didn't move. It was either from shock, common sense or father glared at him. Either way, he stayed back.

I didn't know what to do, what was I do to?

"_Katrina, you are switching schools_." Father said as he stopped and turned me to him, "_you said you were getting good grades. Failing English? What kind of stupid child are you?_" he asked.

"_I'm not stupid_." I said quietly as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"_You are stupid Katrina. You cannot even pass a simple language arts course._" He said.

"_I don't understand the English_." I said. I felt my eyes burn but I kept the tears back. I couldn't lose myself in a parking lot.

"_Well you better learn stupid girl. I won't have a failure as a daughter, I already have an ugly and untalented one. A failing one? Not happening_." He said and shoved me into the passenger seat before taking his seat in the drivers side. I didn't even question if he could drive. As I looked over at the entrance of the school I saw Michelle, Jaya, Beth, Miss Corcoran and Patrik. All were shocked, Patrik also looked angry. Miss Corcoran sad. What have I done?

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

Beth looked over to see Katrina walked somewhere with a man down the hallway. The man looked angry and an unsettling feeling filled Beth. And one look into Katrina's eyes she knew she needed to tell her mom, now.

She quickly ran down the hallway to the choir room where Shelby sat at the piano. Mr. Shuester wasn't at school.

"Mom I need to tell you something." Beth said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Umm… remember how you told me that the reason you can't have kids is because of the fact that you had to have the surgery because you had a kid but then she got taken away. Not Rachel the other one?" Beth said hurriedly.

"Yes…" Shelby said in confusion. Why was her daughter bringing this up now? "Beth sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom, its Katrina. Katrina is the girl, your other daughter. Before Christmas she slipped me her birth certificate. That's why I've been mad at her. I don't want to lose you." Beth said with tears in her blue eyes.

"You'd never lose me Beth." Shelby said as she hugged Beth. "Wait," she said realizing the full extent of what her daughter said. "Katrina's her?" she asked.

"Yes. You can tell if you actually look. She looks like a carbon copy of you, even more like you than Rachel." She said with a sniff.

"Why are you telling me this here?" Shelby said as she tried to blink away tears. Katrina was hers! Her other daughter.

"Because, a man is taking Katrina somewhere. I think it is her father." Beth explained.

"Show me." Shelby said. Beth nodded and they quickly made their way to the front of the school.

* * *

"Patrik, what's going on?" Michelle asked confused as she looked at where the man was loudly yelling something at Katrina.

"Patrik, what's happening?" Shelby said after Michelle.

"Shh, I'm listening." Patrik said to the two.

"_Katrina, du ska byta skola. Du sa att du fick bra betyg. Men du håller på att misslyckas i engelskan? Vad för typ av idiotiskt barn är du?"_ Katrina's dad said loudly.

"Patrik, we don't speak Swedish…" Beth said worriedly.

"Michelle, is Katrina going to be okay?" Jaya asked her.

"I hope so." Michelle said quietly. They watched as Katrina tried to get out of his grasp unsuccessfully.

"_Du är korkad Katrina. Du kan ju inte ens få betyg i en dum kurs i språk_" He yelled. Katrina looked uncomfortable. Beth was shocked, as was Michelle and Jaya. They had all seen strong Katrina not scared Katrina. Shelby had seen her cry a few times (mostly when they had an encounter in the bathroom) but not being yelled at.

She wanted to go up to her, grab and hide her. Katrina was her daughter and it felt wrong to let someone yell at her.

"_Jag förstår inte den engelskan_." Katrina said. It was just loud enough for them to hear.

"_talangfull en. Ett misslyckande ska inte få hända mig!_" Katrina's father said before pushing her into passenger's seat, going to the drivers and driving off.

Everyone stood in shock as Katrina looked at them from her side. She looked down as they left, and Beth realized she knew. She knew she told.

"_Jag borde ha stannat nära henne. Det här är mitt fel jag visste ju att han skulle komma._" Patrik yelled as he turned around and punched the side of the building, not hard enough to break his hand but still hard.

"Patrik, what is going on?" Shelby asked as she stared at him.

"That's Katrina's father… he is switching her schooling. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." Patrik said as he glared at the spot where the car had been before walking inside, leaving the shocked girls behind him.

**Basically, this is what was above in Katrina's point of view with a few things of Patriks.**

**_Katrina, du ska byta skola. Du sa att du fick bra betyg. Men du håller på att misslyckas i engelskan? Vad för typ av idiotiskt barn är du?_= ****Katrina, you are switiching schools. You said you were getting good grades. Failing English? What kind of stupid child are you**

**_Du är korkad Katrina. Du kan ju inte ens få betyg i en dum kurs i språk _= You are stupid Katrina. You cannot even pass a stupid language arts course**

**_Jag förstår inte den engelskan_. = I don't understand the English**

** _talangfull en. Ett misslyckande ska inte få hända mig! _= Well you better learn stupid girl. I wont have a failure as a daughter, I already have an ugly and untalented one. A failing one? Not happening**

** Jag borde ha stannat nära henne. Det här är mitt fel jag visste ju att han skulle komma = I should have stayed around her! This is my fault, I knew he was coming!**

**Discalimer: I don't own glee. All translating from English to Swedish is done by Linneagb, and Michelle Belongs to JoMiSm**


	11. Chapter 11

"Beth, do you know anything about him?" Jaya asked. Michelle, Jaya, Beth and Shelby were sitting in the choir room.

"No, Katrina said never said anything." Beth said with a frown. Michelle knew she had to say it, but she had promised Katrina should wouldn't. Could she do it? She stayed silent.

"She looked mad to leave with him." Jaya noted.

"She has mentioned they don't have a good relationship." Michelle said vaguely. Well, Katrina hadn't _specifically _said that. But it infered when she said he was in jail and she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my god." Shelby said as she set with her face in her hands.

"Its okay mom, we'll get Katrina back here." Beth said soothingly.

"I'm confused." Jaya said.

"Katrina is Miss Corcoran's daughter." Michelle explained.

"How do you know?" Beth asked in surprise as Shelby's head shot up at the fact that this was known information.

"Kat told me. And Miss Corcoran and she look identical." Beth hated to be reminded of the fact that she didn't look like her mom. She understood why, she was adopted. Michelle seemed to notice this, "sorry." She added.

"It's okay… just need time to adjust."

"Where would Kat go to school if it isn't here?" Jaya asked.

"Carmel." Beth replied. "It's in Akron."

"Huh." Jaya said. This was the first time she had heard of this other school.

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of lunch, and when the bell rang they walked to their separate classes, wondering what was going to happen now.

**Three months later**

"This is a bad idea." Jordana hissed at Beth.

"Why would you drag me into this?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"Mom, technically you aren't working for glee, you're an English teacher. Therefore they can't get mad." Beth said with a shrug, "now shush."

The students all lined up on stage, and the three watched were shocked to see Katrina on stage with them.

"Katrina." Beth whispered as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Now, who has their projects ready?" a voice asked that Shelby knew well.

_Jesse!_ She thought as she that it was indeed, her old favorite student.

Nobody put up their hands. "Katrina! You go." Everyone filed off stage and Katrina walked over to the piano guy.

"I play." She said. He nodded and helped her push the piano closer to the middle of the stage. She sat down at the piano, the black of her skirt flowing out of the bench and off the sides in a dark waterfall.

Katrina looked up at the balcony and saw them. She didn't say anything though, just gave them a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"_Let's take a better look_

_beyond a story book_

_And learn our souls are all we own_

_before we turn to stone_

_Let's go to sleep with clearer heads_

_and hearts too big to fit our beds_

_And maybe we won't feel so alone_

_before we turn to stone_

_And if you wait for someone else's hand,_

_(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

_Then you will surely fall down_

_(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

_And if you wait for someone else's hand,_

_(If you wait for someone else)_

_You'll fall, you'll fall_

_I know that I am nothing new_

_There's so much more than me and you_

_But BROTHER, how we must atone_

_before we turn to stone_

_And brother, how we must atone_

_before we turn to stone_" by the end of the song, a few member of Vocal Adrenalin had joined Katrina on stage and a bit of the band were playing too.

"Very good Katrina." Jesse said as he stood up. "this you could all learn from. A natural performer." He smiled at her, Katrina believed him to be a very good coach, "wouldn't you say Coach Corcoran?" he said loudly. Shelby froze, how in the world did he knew she was there?

"Amazing." Shelby called down.

"No practice today, go home. Katrina, stay." Jesse said as Katrina got up to leave. She let herself fall back onto the bench. Everyone filed out of the room. "Coach, why don't you and your two students come down?" he asked.

Soon enough, Shelby, Beth and Jordana were walking down the isle of the auditorium. Jesse was sitting up at the piano with Katrina.

"Try and sit up straighter when you play, it will help." Jesse instructed. Katrina nodded and did as she was told.

"How'd you know we were here?" Shelby asked as they sat down in the front row.

"I did the same thing a few days ago to evaluate the competition. It just so happens that I am better at hiding." Jesse stated. "Trina here says she used to be in New Directions."

"She did." Shelby said as her eyes stayed on Katrina's form. She looked thinner if that were possible.

"Trina here also said she left McKinley with a bang, was it bigger than mine?" Jesse asked.

"Well she didn't break anyone's heart if that is what you mean." Shelby said with a roll of her eyes.

"Damn, you could be a total heart breaker." He said to Katrina who looked at the piano keys awkwardly.

"Must go. Father wait." Katrina said as she stood up and walked off, her skirt floating with every step she took. She didn't look at Shelby, Beth and Jordana even though all three tried to catch her eyes.

Once she was out of the room Shelby looked up at Jesse with a glare, "why did you steal her from us?" she asked.

"I didn't. She came here and I recruited her. Why does it bother you so much?" he asked. Shelby didn't speak.

"She is my sister." Beth spoke up, "that's why it bothers mom. Why did she come to school here?" she demanded.

"Her dad transferred her. That's all I know." Jesse said. "never knew you had another kid, coach." He said.

"It was none of your business." Shelby said as she looked up at her former student. "Look, we need her back." She said.

"No can do. She has gone and asked to be transferred back but they won't budge." Jesse explained, "Now, I'd appreciate it if you left. I don't need spies." And with that. He walked from the room also.

**I do not own the song, which is _Turn to Stone _by _Ingrid Michaelson_, I do not own Glee, and Michelle and Jaya are both property of JoMiSm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Katrina POV**

Saturday was the day I was hanging out with Michelle and Jaya at the mall. Of course, my father thought it was a study date but knew I would end up buying things somehow.

"_Don't use up too much money._" He stated as I walked out. Nodding, I walked to the taxi that was in front of my aunt and uncles house and got in the back.

"Mall. Please." I said. The guy nodded and started off towards where the mall was. I had been there once, with Beth when she wanted a new dress for the visit with her grandparents. Once the taxi pulled up, I handed him the money and walked inside.

I was meeting Michelle and Jaya at the food court. That couldn't be too hard to find, could it?

I walked down the crowded hallway and finally found it. I smiled at my friends where they sat and sat down with them.

"Katrina! We haven't seen you forever!" Michelle said as she hugged me from across the table.

"Miss both of you." I said with a smile as I grabbed Michelle's iced tea and took a sip, earning an eye roll from her and a laugh from Jaya who also took it.

"Okay, Kat are you getting food?" Jaya asked. I shook my head and she shrugged. The girls finished eating their Chinese food five minutes later and threw out all the small pieces that they didn't eat along with the garbage.

The first store they went to was Claire's. I looked around at everything as we walked. Some of the things were quite nice but I didn't get anything. Nothing was what I wanted.

I looked at the vintage necklaces, some of them were from Katy Perry's Prism tour from 2014.

"How does this look?" Jaya asked. I looked over at her and at the necklace in her hands. It was a plain silver chain with a colourful owl hanging off the end of it.

"Pretty." I said. She nodded and took it to the register with her other things.

Then we walked about five minutes to the other side of the mall where the bookstore was situated.

None of the books looked especially interesting to me so I walked over to the magazines while I waited for Michelle.

She was grabbing different books off the shelves, all different colours. I felt as though she was going to buy out the store.

"How much money did that girl bring?" Jaya asked me. I shrugged and looked at the magazines before grabbing a copy of _Teen Vogu_e and walking to the cash register.

Finally Michelle walked to the register with eleven books and put them on the counter.

"What did you get?" I asked her in astonishment as I stared at the pile. Never in my life had I bought fifteen books.

"I'll show you in a second." She said with a smile as the lady rung them through.

"Your total comes to one hundred and ninety seven dollars and fifty nine cents." The lady said as the number flashed on the screen, _$197.59_.

I was in shock. Who spent that much on books? That was an insane amount in my opinion.

Michelle paid it and we left the store, her with the heavy bags.

"Why so many?" I asked.

"Don't you know, she is a nerd." Jaya said jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

"I just love reading." Michelle said in her own defence. I rolled my eyes as we walked over to the shoe store.

Michelle walked over to a pair of converse she saw as I walked over to the boots. I needed a new pair, and I was going to get a simple pair of black heeled ones, when something shiny caught my eye. I looked over and saw a pair of silver, strappy heels that had some sparkle too them.

"How much?" I asked the lady as I slipped off my shoes and put them on.

"Three hundred." She said with a smirk. I guess she didn't think I could pay for them.

I quickly put them back in their box after making sure they fit and went up to the register and handed them my money with a smile. She stared at me in shock and I beamed at her with my new shoes in their box in my hands.

I got home just before dinner, and quickly placed everything in my room and got into the dinning room just as everyone was sitting down.

"_Have a good time?_" asked my aunt.

"_Yes._" I replied and took a bite of rice as everyone started to eat.

It was a quiet meal and as soon as we finished Patrik and I made our way upstairs. He acompied me to my room and we sat down on the window seat.

"_What did you buy?_" he asked. I pointed at the box that sat on my bed.

"_Shoes. They're so beautiful Patrik. I cannot wait to wear them to school_." He rolled his eyes at me.

He had always told me I had an obsession with shoes. I didn't believe I had an obsession, I just believed that shoes showed what type of person you were.

He looked at me and opened the box and pulled one out, "_how much?" _he asked me. I looked down and mumbled the number, "_I didn't hear you." _He said.

"_Three hundred…_" I trailed off.

"_THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR A PAIR OF SHOES!?_" he yelled.

"_Keep it down!" _I hissed at him and looked out my bedroom door quickly before closing it. "_yes you idiot. Try not to yell, would you? I don't want my father coming and murdering me._" He glared at me as he put the lid back on the box.

"_You're insane Katrina. Your father will find out and when he does he will blow up. Why can't you like books like your friend._" I shrugged and put them in my closet. All my shoes stayed in their box so I put it at the top of the pile.

I smiled into my closet. Everything was in its correct place, and on the wall at the back I had a cork board. On the board there were pictures of me, Patrik, my Aunt and Uncle. Along with pictures of myself with Michelle and Jaya.

There was one picture there too, that I took in November with Beth. It is, her – my – our, mother, her and I all at her house. She had decided she needed a picture of us all together and printed out a copy for me.

It was one of my favorite pictures, and was tapped on my wall till my father moved back. I knew it would be up again one day too.

**So I'd like to point out I live in Canada, where books are much more expensive than in America so I had to go onto the Barnes & Noble website, find all the books she got (there is a list, the names just weren't put in the story) get all the prices, add them together, then the wonderful JoMiSm told me the tax thingy in Ohio, and I had to multiply it by that. 197.59 was just for fifteen books. I got six books in Chapters here in Canada and it cost about 110.00 dollars. BOOKS ARE EXPENSIVE.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Michelle found school to be much different without Katrina. Even though she didn't speak much, the girl had an impact of the day to day life of what went on.

For one, there were usually male's staring at the beautiful girl. She ignored them though. Also, the click of her heels on the ugly floors made it so even when it was silent, there was still the beating heart of the school. She was the beating heart.

Jaya noticed that the school seemed more juvenile. That the fact that Katrina, who usually wore expensive clothing, was not there, made it seem like everything was cheap.

Along with the fact that she brought colour, difference into the bland world that was high school. Everyone tries to be different, and they try so hard that they're still all the same.

Michelle had decided that Katrina being gone from school was like Phil Coulson being gone from SHIELD... tragic.

School was slightly awkward, Patrik didn't know what to say to Katrina's friends so he tried to avoid them in the hallways and stayed with his friends, or the people that society would claim to be his friends.

It was hardest to avoid Miss Corcoran, who had taken the place of the old English teacher and now taught his English class.

He sat in the back and didn't speak much. He tried to avoid answering questions. He didn't know how long Katrina knew about her, but he knew to also keep it a secret from his parents and Uncle. It was an unspoken agreement between him, and Katrina: _Don't tell anyone_.

Beth felt lost. She had ignored the girl for a month, after being friends for a while, and now, just now she felt empty and alone. Because before, Katrina was still there in the school with her, around. And now she was gone.

She felt horrible for not telling her mom, and she had been grounded because of it. She knew her mom hurt, especially now knowing that her daughter was so close, yet so far.

* * *

"Mom, if you could would you take back everything you did?" Beth asked as she stood in the doorway of the English classroom that her mom worked in.

Shelby didn't answer, but instead turned her chair around to look at her daughter, "what do you mean?" she asked.

Shelby didn't understand what her daughter meant by that. 'Take back everything she did' as in emotionally? Physically? With the grades she gave out? Going to New York?

"Well, if you could, would you have kept Rachel?" Beth asked. Shelby shook her head.

"Kept Katrina?" she asked again.

"Maybe, but most likely not." Shelby answered again.

"Why?!" Beth asked.

_Why_ was a good question indeed. Why wouldn't she take everything back? Turn back the clock, not sign that contract, and keep a closer eye on her daughter who was taken from the hospital.

"Because, everything happens for a reason." Shelby simply said as she turned back to the papers she was grading.

"I don't except that." Beth said as she stared at her mom. Before she could respond, the younger of the two spoke again, "I don't accept that you wouldn't keep them. I don't… believe in everything happens for a reason."

"Beth, in that moment. In the moment when I was the woman I was thirty one years ago, I would have done anything to keep Rachel. Not to have her taken away, the same with sixteen years ago. If I was still that woman, I was have done anything in my power to change history and keep those two babies. But now, ever since I met you, I would never change it.

You are my daughter Beth. I love you more than words can explain. Yes, I wish I would have kept them. But if I had, I would have never gotten you, and that is an idea I could never bare to have in my brain." Beth had tears in her eyes, and Shelby was about to see if she was okay, when she was bombarded with a hug.

"I love you too." Beth said with a sniffle.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Patrik asked after school one day when Michelle dragged him to the English classroom and closed the door.

"The drama room has a teacher, we can't do our meetings there anymore." Michelle explained.

"All classrooms have a teacher." Patrik pointed out as he sat down on a chair. The other people in the room were Jaya, Beth and Miss Corcoran.

Jaya giggled at his response, but Beth got right down to business.

"How is Katrina doing?" she demanded.

"None of your concern." Patrik casually said.

"Katrina is my sister!" Beth yelled at him.

"And I've known her for as long as she has been alive, Katrina doesn't need people worrying about her. In fact, she would shutter just thinking about it." Patrik didn't like this. If they wanted to know how his cousin was doing they could just ask her themselves.

Jaya seemed to know what he was thinking, "Why don't you just ask Katrina yourself?"

"She isn't talking to me." Beth responded instantly.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Michelle asked. Beth looked down, her answer obvious, "you don't know if she isn't talking to you because you don't try and talk to her yourself."

"It's true, Beth." Shelby said. Beth glared at her mom for siding with someone other than herself but nodded.

"I guess." She sighed.

Nothing else was said in the "_meeting"_ but Patrik knew there were more questions that would eventually get asked, thankfully, it wasn't at that moment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Michelle**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you're going to New York," Patrik said. "I cannot believe my cousin is going to New York… I can't believe New Directions got into Nationals either though."

"A little faith please," Patrik snorted as Beth glared at him. A new group had formed at WMHS, Patrik, Beth, Michelle and Jaya. Beth wasn't Jaya's favorite person in the world, but Michelle tried to get along.

Usually, they sat in Shelby's English classroom. So, she sat at the front with a raised eyebrow at Patrik.

"He's right, you haven't had a glee club for years," Michelle said without looking up from her new Black Widow comic. "In the first years that Schuester had the Glee club it didn't get there."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Hey, well we're going and going to win." It was Beths turn to raise an eyebrow at her mom.

They sat in comfortable silence before hearing a buzz and Michelle pulled out her phone.

"Who is it?" Jaya asked as she looked over her best friends shoulder.

"Katrina. She is telling me that she is in New York now and that she is sharing a room with Delena." Michelle explained. Patrik frowned.

"My own cousin won't even text me anymore," he shook his head. "What did I ever do to her?"

"Don't take it personally, she doesn't text me either," Beth said to him. Patrik gave her a look. "Okay, shush now."

Shelby rolled her eyes but felt a stabbing pain when she thought of her biological daughter. Only a few days ago, she had run into the father of her child at the grocery store.

* * *

_Shelby had been trying to find the juice that Beth had stated was a must. She didn't understand why her daughter needed this certain thing but was going to let her have it. She deserved it, she worked her butt off._

_When she walked into the juice isle though, she saw someone she hadn't thought she'd ever see again. Shelby felt herself take in a sharp intake of breath. _

"_My daughter liked this kind," Hans said as he pulled the cranberry juice off the shelf. Shelby noted that in the back of her mind, at the time though she didn't realize it. _

_When the store worker walked away, Hans turned around and saw her._

"_You." He said._

"_Me." Shelby said as she stared at him. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_I shop here," Shelby said. She didn't feel like she was shopping though, she felt as though she was inside a nightmare. He ignored her for a few more minutes as he moved on to study some other juice. "I want to see Katrina."_

"_No." Hans answered._

"_You stole her from me, she was supposed to me mine," Shelby felt like a child throwing a tantrum over a toy. Only this was over a child. Her child._

_Hans glared at her. "_Hon är min, du kommer aldrig få henne tillbaka om jag får bestämma_," h__e said though Shelby didn't understand. He then turned and walked away. Leaving Shelby standing there feeling as though she had been stabbed in the heart._

* * *

Shelby hated the stabbing pain, she had it before she met Rachel too. She talked to Rachel now though, through facebook mostly. They swore to meet up while they were in New York.

"I can't wait to see Katrina, I haven't seen her in forever." Beth said. Michelle shrugged. She and Jaya saw Katrina since they hung out with her a lot.

"I see her all the time, trust me she is quite annoying," Patrik said. Jaya rolled her eyes and Michelle flipped the page of her comic.

* * *

"I think we're going to do brilliantly guys!" Schuester said with enthusiasm.

"_And welcome Vocal Adrenalin to the stage!" _Beth looked up at the screen.

"Don't let it bug you, Beth." Jordana whispered. Beth nodded and stared at the little screen in the room. On the screen, a spot light turned on to show Katrina. The girls hair was in pretty little curls and her dress black lace over what looked like silver.

"_Don't you worry there, my honey_

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I,_" Katrina sang beautifully. Then, a boy in a black tuxedo and a silver tie came on stage.

"_Well, you might be a bit confused_

_And you might be a little bit bruised_

_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_

_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf,_" he sang to her and she smiled at him with a smile that to anyone else, would show that she is ecstatic.

Then, the others walked onto stage. "_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_,"

The song ended with cheering from the crowed.

Will turned off the screen so they could focus.

"We can beat them, guys. They aren't as strong as they appear," Schuester said. Shelby had just walked into the room and nodded along with him.

"We believe in you," she smiled at them. Which Vocal Adrenalin, she would have threatened them to win. She didn't care about winning anymore. Okay, so a _little _part of her did. But she knew that wasn't the only important thing in her life now.

* * *

After their performance, all the schools stood on the stage to wait for the results.

"In Third place… Teenage Scream!" the group in white outfits hugged and congratulated each other before making their way off stage.

Only New Directions and Vocal Adrenalin stayed on stage. Katrina stood with who Beth assumed was Delena. Delena was dark haired, chubby and had glasses. She was pretty though, and she and Katrina stood close together. Obviously both felt out of place in the group.

"And now… in first place is…" Beth held her breath. The whole room was silent. "VOCAL ADRENALIN!"

She didn't know how to feel.

"We're in second Beth!" Jordana said from beside her. Beth knew that meant they went up in the competition. She was happy about that.

They walked off and Beth saw Katrina with her group. She didn't seem excited though.

When they got to the lobby she heard someone,

"Coach Corcoran," Beth turned to see a guy with curly hair walk over to her mom. She quickly walked over. "Good job out there." He said simply.

"Thank you, Jesse. Same to you," Shelby said professionally. All of the sudden there was a blur and Beth was in the embrace of someone who smelt like roses and cotton candy. Katrina.

"This is the Swedish cut out, word document with English translations," Katrina whispered in Beths ear before pulling away. Beth thought it was odd that Katrina dragged her hands down her arms, till their hands connected and Katrina pushed something into her hand. Beth understood what Katrina had been saying now and closed her fist around it. "Good job, Beth." Katrina said in a normal voice.

"Thank you, you were amazing." Beth said truthfully. Katrina smiled before taking her hands away.

You could see goose bumps appearing on the girls pale skin. "Congratulations… Katrina," Shelby managed to say to the girl. Katrina smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you," she said in her thick accent. Shelby had seemed to notice the bumps, and pulled off her purple cardigan and placed it over Katrina's shoulders.

"Keep it," Shelby said dismissively when Katrina looked as though she was going to object. The teenager nodded.

"We have to go, goodbye." Jessie said and pulled the girl along with him before she had the chance to say goodbye.

Beth opened her hand, revealing two, skillfully folded newspaper clippings and a flash drive.

"What are those?" Her mom asked.

"Katrina gave them to me…" Beth trailed off with a confused look on her face and the knowledge that she needed to look at these. Soon.

* * *

**Hon är min, du kommer aldrig få henne tillbaka om jag får bestämma = She is mine, you will never get her back if I can decide**

**Thank you to Linneagb for translating for me! **

**I do not own Glee, Michelle, or the song **_**You and I**_** by Ingrid Michaelson **


	15. Chapter 15

"You sure we should do this?" Jordana asked. It was their last night in New York, and while Shelby was out having coffee with Rachel, Beth and Jordana were looking at what Katrina gave her.

"I am." Beth said.

"Maybe we should wait for your mom…" Jordana was unsure about this.

"No, we need to do it now," Beth stated.

"I don't feel comfortable-"

"Then leave." Beth cut off her friend. Jordana was shocked, but did as Beth had suggested and left. She didn't want to see this.

Beth sighed and plugged the thumb drive into her laptop before clicking on the word document that was inside it.

_Hans Ström Arrested _

_-Christer Larsson_

_Hans Ström, 45, was arrested early in the morning yesterday for child abuse. After medical examination of his daughter Katrina Ström, 13, it appears as though the abuse had been going on for years. _

_No comment has been said by the family, but it is said that he had also been abusing his sister Carola Ström up until her death four years ago._

_Ströms daughter is said to be moving in with his brother and sister in law. _

_Other charges against Ström consist of the murder of Micke Lindmark, along with shoplifting, drunk driving, amongst other offences. _

_It has not been said now long Ström will be in jail, but some concerned citizens hope for no parole. _

On the actual paper news paper, there was a picture of Hans Ström from three years ago. He was standing with a younger Katrina. Her hair was down and flat. She wasn't wearing fancy clothing or make up either. She looked plain. Different. Beth wasn't used to this Katrina.

"What are you looking at?" Beth jumped and turned to see her mom.

"When did you get there?" She asked and placed a hand over her heart, showing that she was scared.

"A few minutes ago… what are you looking at?" Shelby repeated. Beth motioned for her to read, and a few minutes later Shelby sat beside her with a hand at her mouth.

"There is another," Beth said as she pulled up the document.

_Hans Ström escaped_

_-Anna Black_

_Hans Ström, 48, escaped from prison in the early hours of Tuesday morning._

_Ström was serving time for abuse, first degree murder, shop lifting, drunk driving amung other things. _

_It was reported that last week Ströms daughter Katrina, 16, had been visiting and left in a rush. _

_The Ström family recently moved to the United States of America. _

_If there are any sightings of Ström they are to be reported to the police immediately._

"Oh… my… god," Beth said as she stared at the screen. Shelby was also shocked. The man she saw at the grocery store and _killed _people. "Does Katrina know?"

"Probably…" Shelby replied and was suddenly glad that Vocal Adrenalin and New Directions were sharing a plane back.

* * *

The airport was full of teenagers and Beth just wanted to sit down. Their plane left at eight am and it was currently six thirty.

"It's too early," Jordana complained. Beth nodded. Shelby was currently at Starbucks getting coffee.

Suddenly Jordana disappeared from Beths side to go see one of their other friends. Beth sighed and looked to see Katrina standing with Delena by the windows. Both girls held a drink from starbucks.

Beth made her way over. "Hi, Katrina." She said. Katrina turned to look at her and smiled slightly.

"Hello, Beth," she said. "Delena, this is Beth. Beth, this is Delena," Katrina introduced.

"Hi." Delena said with a small smile. Beth smiled back at the girl and Delena excused herself and went to find a seat on the hard, plastic chairs.

Beth and Katrina stood in silence, well as silent as it could be in an airport. Katrina looked out the window at the airplanes.

"Kat, why'd you give me those documents?" Beth finally asked. Katrina seemed to be debating an answer for this question and she stood biting her lip. Finally, she took a sip out of her drink which on the side said _Catrina_.

"I know you are able to know what to do." Katrina simply said.

"What do I know what to do?" Beth asked. "Go to the police? Cause that is the only thing going through my mind."

Katrina shrugged. "Whatever you think," She stated and took what looked like her last sip of the drink and through the cup into the garbage. "You don't get information from me though."

"Okay," Beth looked and saw her mom headed their way. Katrina didn't seem to notice though as she pulled her cellphone out.

Katrina started to scroll through something as Shelby stopped and handed a cup to Beth.

"Hello," Shelby said. Katrina looked up at smiled at her politely.

"Hello," she replied.

The three stood in silence for what felt like a day to Beth, which only happened to be an hour.

"All boarding flight to Lima, Ohio." Katrina waved goodbye before walking over to where her class stood.

Beth sighed as she and Shelby, who had to round everyone up, walked over to get in line.

**Thank you to Linneagb for the names of the Reporters and the people in the article! Happy Thankgiving to all my fellow Canadians (even though thanksgiving is tomorrow..)**


End file.
